rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cerise Moani
Cerise Moani is a second year student attending Shade Academy. Stats 2935 EXP UNASSIGNED Semblance Unlocks 5 UNLOCK PENDING * Temporary depression can be induced in those around him. Basics Name Cerise Moani (Pronounced Moe-ah-knee). Some customers call him Cherry, but he really prefers Cerise, it’s prettier. Gender Cerise identifies as male, but he is almost always perceived to be female as a result of his “feminine” presentation. Long hair, jewelry, striking makeup, it’s all in the name of beauty! All he wants is for people to want him; if being a “girl” compliments his appeal, then why would he ever want it to stop? ;) Species Hibiscus Florus. A pink hibiscus flower, with a fade from a pale rim to a bright center, grows out of the right side of Cerise’s head; it’s his favorite feature out of all his body has to offer, although it’s often mistaken as a mere accessory rather than the extension of his body that it is. Voice Akin to Tamaki in fluctuation/tone but more anrogynous/feminine. Appearance Body type Slim. A high metabolism means that Cerise doesn’t have to work hard to maintain his perfect body, but he still takes the effort to eat healthy and drink lots of water just to keep everything in check. He especially eats a lot of fruit, because you are what you eat, and Cerise wants to keep his body extra sweet for anyone who’s hungry for it. ;) Despite his healthy diet though, he hasn’t worked out a day in his life; sweat is gross! Outfit Cerise personally prefers more androgynous clothing, but he knows that showing more skin is what his customers like best. Past Appearances As punishment for getting too vain for Mei Ming's comfort, Cerise was forced to cut his own hair. Only having cut the bangs and dead ends for practically his whole life, his hair was quite long, and extremely hard to let go of! He misses getting to wear a variety of hair styles, his hair only long enough for a very small pony tail. It was only when he was first getting into sex work that he first started bleaching his hair; he had to make sure his beauty was at it's very best after all now that he had customers to please! Naturally, his hair is pitch black. Backstory Even as a kid, Cerise has never had any actual ambitions or goals. Most of his attention went towards getting attention from others, and to this day he hasn’t really aspired towards anything greater. Having done sex work for several years now though, it’s starting to really dawn on him that he isn’t actually accomplishing anything, but it’s not like that should matter, right? That’s what he thought, until a professor from Beacon convinced him that he has more to give to the world than the beast with two backs. Although this professor appreciated that particular skill too, she took an even greater interest in Cerise’s semblance, and threw “hissy fit” after “hissy fit” in order to convince Cerise to hone it by attending beacon. It took several “encounters”, but eventually the deed was done and Cerise was successfully enrolled with her help. Personality Interests Cerise is a successful sex worker with customers lined up around the block, but where does all that dough go? Although he doesn’t talk about it much, Cerise actually puts a good amount of his free time and money towards horticulture, maintaining many house plants both beautiful and exotic, just like him! It’s not that he’s necessarily shy about it, but his “circle of friends” don’t hang around with him to hear about botany, they’re much more interested in what Cerise’s “personal biology” has to offer. Habits Cerise will go through a pack and a half of cigarettes a day. He first picked up the habit because he appreciated the aesthetic; smoking makes you look cool! Nicotine addiction has caused it to spiral farther than he originally intended though, with his hibiscus DNA making him especially prone to the adverse health effects. He has a bad cough, and will occasionally experience attacks involving shortness of breath. Just as flowers are fleeting in their beauty though, Cerise feels as if the same applies to him, and doesn’t necessarily care about any long term repercussions that might come out of his bad habit. Why worry about the future when his face and body are in their prime in the here and now? One effect of smoking that does cause Cerise some concern is the decline in dental health; no one wants to kiss a boy with bad teeth! Fortunately however, being popular comes with benefits, even the medical kind! One of Cerise’s regulars just so happens to be a dentist, who will gladly fix up Cerise’s mouth if he’ll use it to return the favor. ;) Résumé Occupation Sex work, both in person and online. Influence from his Florus DNA swayed his body to blossom into a perfect flower: Cerise is intersex! Having been raised as female, with lots of hush hush about what he’s got in his pants, Cerise as a child had lots of questions that needed answers. With no one around him willing to talk, he turned to the internet for answers, and not so surprisingly was instead met with flirts and sexual advances. Having the “full package” has its perks, especially when said package fills a fetishistic niche. It wasn’t the emotional support he was asking for, but it was something! It was the first time he really felt “loved” for who he was, and he reveled in the attention. Talking turned to camming, and camming turned to hook-ups. Of course, it didn’t take long for Cerise to realize the difference between love and lust, but attention is attention so why should it matter! Body, soul, what’s the difference? As long as he feels wanted, all is right in the world, right? Education Despite being a high school dropout, Cerise actually likes learning, especially enjoying art and science classes. It was the people part of school that got to him, especially once word got out about his “afterschool activities”. His looks really helped in offsetting any bullying, but peers at school definitely showed concern. Rather than taking these worries as caring notions though, Cerise took them as signs of disapproval, and as someone who thrives on positive attention, he just wouldn’t have it! Why hang around these losers who keep trying to change him when he has a whole pack of lusting lovers who actually appreciate him right around the corner? Combat Weapon When Cerise realized that he would need a weapon in order to attend beacon, he made sure to have one custom made just for him so that it would match him in style and beauty. Thistles is a set of three stunningly engraved chakars, a round throwing weapon normally used by Sikh tribes. These chakars can shrink down in size when not in use though, so that Cerise can wear them as bracelets on his left wrist. Semblance Cerise is an expert at making others feel good, and not just in bed! His semblance involves a pollen dust compound releasing from his flower, that when inhaled induces a calming high. The high lasts for about half an hour, carrying no permanent effects. Cerise has definitely taken advantage of his ability in order to even further expand his customer base, but has yet to utilize it for combat purposes. Having gone through multiple sorrows ever since enrolling in Beacon, Cerise's dull depression escalated to the point where it seeped out of his heart and into his semblance. Ever since the incident involving Grim's shot out eye, Cerise could induce a deep depression in others using his pollen. Properties of the "high" aspect of his semblance are similarly maintained, as the depression only lasts about half an hour and still produces a light headed effect that makes it difficult to think clearly. Future Outlook Intended Career Character Development Goals Other Notes There’s a lot of symbolism going on with Cerise, and I would hate for all off that extra effort I put in to go to waste! So here’s a list of some of the more minor details. * Flowers are the sex organs of angiosperm plants, which was the inspiration for Cerise being a flower faunus or florus. Hibiscus, like most flowers, are perfect flowers, meaning that that they have both male and female sex characteristics. * In Hawaii, the hibiscus flower is commonly worn behind the right ear by women in order to signal that they are single or open to a relationship, as opposed to the left which would mean they are already in a relationship or married. Hence, Cerise’s flower is on the right, he’s always available to anybody who wants him. * Cerise’s Korean heritage is meant to be a nod to the surface level popularity and charm behind K-pop. He’s all glitz and glam when others are there to see him perform, but what happens to his sense of self when no one is around to watch? * Cerise is infertile and sterile. This comes from a combination of the symbolism of the ability of hibiscus extract to induce abortion, as well as Florus being a crossbreed that nature never intended. Same concept in place as a mule being a sterile cross between a horse and a donkey. Timeline/EXP Season 0 (Pilot Season) BST 2-1 Eager to “Get to Know” - 100 EXP * Flirts around with people around the school, accidentally getting engaged Controlled - 50 EXP * Loses "Beacon virginity" to Mei Ming True Colors - 100 EXP * Gets hurt by Zaffrea but it's not a concussion, and isn't stopped from being himself! Feel Something! - 125 EXP * Has sex with Neeru misunderstanding their “consent” How to Learn About People - 75 EXP * Gets in trouble for “raping” Neeru; learns about their system Feel More - 120 EXP * Clears up miscommunication with Neeru and try again Setting up for Failure - 40 EXP * Fools around in the training room, trying to flirt but to no avail Emotions, Physical Violence and Hallucinations - 115 EXP * Learns about Mei Ming and her relationship with Cole Was I Close? - 150 EXP * Saves Mei Ming from being stabbed but can't save self from falling in love Upon Closer Inspection - 120 EXP * Tries to establish his reputation at Beacon, but gets interrupted by Mei Ming Instead I Get a Soap Opera - 70 EXP * Fails to understand significance of belonging to Mei Ming Slow but Steady Wag - 260 EXP * Is forced to cut off his hair as punishment by Mei Ming The Day Has Finally Come - 330 EXP * Gets tied in a whirlwind of relationship drama and saves his team during Initiation Strong Squeeze - 40 EXP * Moves into a more serious relationship with Zaffrea Really Sensitive to Touch - 30 EXP * Has intense sex with Zaffrea (for her mostly) It Frames Your Face Really Well! - 15 EXP * Gets his hair cut by his girlfriend and shares a pleasant moment with her I’m Gay! - 130 EXP * Forms a double team battle with Neeru (Nur) An Eerie Love For Flowers - 15 EXP * Tries to make friends with Grim who is “Ceara” currently Even If You’re Lying… as Long as I’m Useful - 160 EXP * Defends Mei Ming from her boyfriend and pledges loyalty to her no matter what Petal by Petal - 300 EXP * Gets tortured by Mei Ming who plucks his flower petal by petal Practically a Crime - 140 EXP * Shows impact of the torture and losing Mei Ming A Volatile Bunch - 130 EXP * Attends Naming Ceremony and causes a shit storm of drama Shattered Fantasies - 20 EXP * Has angry sex with Zaffrea but makes up with her afterwards Very Close to Talking... like Asking a Friend a Favor - 145 EXP * “Prays” to Zaffrea Comforting Need - 120 EXP * Gets closer to Nur for comfort Cerise at His Worst - 170 EXP * Kisses Grim and starts a massive catastrophe A Guy’s Night Out - 130 EXP * Tries to have a good time with the other guys but gets rejected a bit as they don’t like his type of “fun”, falls for Nur a bit more, feels hurt about being ignored On Thin Ice - 140 EXP * Formally forgives Mei Ming and shows loyalty and love towards her still So Damn Cute - 130 EXP * Don’t want to break up with Neeru ;-; You’re so Fucking Cute...! - 120 EXP * Goes on a date with Neela and helps out with Neeru’s wardrobe Season 1 Pink Was Never Really My Color - 40 EXP * Slaps Mei Ming who then breaks up with him She Couldn't Stand Him - 20 EXP * Cerise is comforted by Nur, and sees Zaffrea for the first time since she entered her coma You Will Be Required to Adapt - 230 EXP * Attends testing and gives Rubio a lap dance, as well as has his flower turned black Bigger and Better Things - 30 EXP * Tries to cover up his black flower and is involved in various mischeif throughout the venture to Vacuo No Competition - 100 EXP * Is ignored for Ratka... insults Zaffrea for heartbreak Cerise black flower.jpg|Cerise's black flower Cerise natural hair.png|Cerise with his natural hair color Birdy cerise.JPG|Art by Birdy Leisenswig Cerise chart.jpg|Chart of Cerise's relationships with different characters (Season 0) Cerise what.jpg|"!!!! w-HAT!!!!" 15666287_1752737651716075_1982534613_n.png|Cerise as a pokemon trainer! Category:Characters